tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom
Welcome to the most exciting season ever! This time, we'll see a big bunch of newbies face the all-powerful veterans! Will the new guys shock the wiki and prevail, or do the veterans still have it? We're going to Australia! 16 contestants. 2 teams. 8 new kids. $1,000,000! Sign Ups Sign ups are closed. Team TD #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Mike- juantheawsome #Cody- Totaldramamike13 #Brick- S321 #B- S321 #Dawn - TrentFan #Noah - TrentFan #Izzy - ParaGoomba348 Team Custom #Tommy - Sunsummer7 #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #Luke "Paper" - TrentFan #Derek- S321 #Roxanne - ParaGoomba348 #Juan-juantheawsome #Ginger - LightningandDakotaFan6 #Jeanette - Franky494 Pre-Chat Tommy: Hey everyone! Extremely happy to be here! :D Johnny: Yeah! I've been watching this show forever! *sees a muscular jock* And you're? Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING! Johnny: Uh, whatever makes you happy. (xD) Cody: *looks at mike* MIke: *looks at cody* Both: weird!!!!................ Chris: Introducing two classic veterans! Winner of the show's first season, Cody! And the winner of the show's second season, Mike! Cody: CONF why does mike look like me? MIke: CONF: why does cody look like me well besides that im bigger than him so if he tries to flirt with zoey i can pound him oh sorry that was a loittle mean? Chris: Welcome, everyone! For starters: a surprise. My TDRI and My TDHvV all had hidden immunity idols. For the first time since the first season, My TDWT, immunity idols will NOT be in play this season. Thoughts? Tommy: Huh, tough break. Johnny: If that's the way it'll happen, that's the way it'll happen. Lightning: I've got this in the sha-bag! >:D Chris: Brick. B. You two had most of the idols in previous seasons. How's that for you? Jeanette: Who are You? I'm *Hesitates* errrrrr Jenny ummmmmmm no Jordan wait errrrrrr Jean noooo Jade, IDK, I'll tell you later :D Tommy: Name's Tommy. Nice to have you compete with us. *friendly shakes her hand* Chris: Anyway, here are the maps to your campsites. *hands them out* You all will live in a cave, by the way. Dawn: It'll give us an oppurtunity to bond with nature! Brick: It's great! B: Yeah! It was a great title! Derek: I'm ready for a new adventure! Episode 1 Team TD Cave (1) Mike: why the caves? Cody: hmmmm i hope the challange is easy but of course by experiance like walking trugha adesert and jumping off a cliff. i doubt it will be Mike: wheres zoey *worried*!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE is she on this season plz tell me she is! PLZ Izzy: I dunno, but hey, who wants to see what I can do? (Grabs a whole bunch of spiders) Watch this! (Starts talking in weird language, and the spiders start to weave a web) And now watch this! (Talks in weird language again, and spiders all jump on Mike) Oops! That wasn't supposed to happen. Seriously. Mike: *Screams* Get Them Off Of Me! Izzy: (Talking in the weird language again) That should do it! (More spiders attack Mike) Sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen either! MIke: AHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy Stop it Izzy: I'm trying! Uh, (Talks in language again, and the spiders all leave Mike) That's funny, that was the command for them to KEEP doing that. Cody: *Giggles* Mike: How Could You Laugh a bunch of spiders just got on me Mike: when do we start? Cody: yea chris when do we start Mike: whispers, "izzy,cody how bout we make an alliance i'm pretty sure that we could make it to the top! Lightning: *in private with Mike* I'll join. If you add me you have half the team. Team Custom Cave (1) Derek: Woah, this cave is absolutely amazing! Roxanne: I don't care. This place sucks. (Crosses her arms and scowls) Johnny: Are you kidding?! This place is great! The only downside is that we'll all have to live leak after leak, though... Tommy: Meh, I'll deal with it. The shelter's already done. *lays down* This should be interesting. Roxanne: No. It sucks. Jeanette: No Roxanne, You Suck, Adios I go to the beach *Leaves and goes to beach* Juan: why are we here Tommy: *pulls Paper in the woods* Hey, I've got a little proposal for 'ya. How would you like a sweet alliance with me? Johnny's my bro, and then Jeanette and Juan could join us. You up for it? Paper: What? Oh, sure, I'll join an alliance. Juan:sure i will join Challenge Chris: For today, we're recycling the Australian challenge we did in World Tour! One at a time, a player must bungee jump off a cliff, retrieve a sheep, and sheer it to find out if it has a tattoo of your color. Ever heard the saying "Make new friends, but keep the old, one is silver and the other's gold"? Well, that was creepy... Whatever. The old, veterans, have a gold color, and the new, newbies, have a silver color. However, you may only go one at a time. GO! Johnny: So... uh, who's going first? Lightning: *jumps with bungee for Team TD, gives sheep* lets go! *starts sheering* Roxanne: Soooo not going first. Or at all, that is. Izzy: I know! I'll go after Lightning! Because I used to talk to sheep! I'll ASK the sheep if it has our color!\ Mike: izzy! your nuts! but with your past it might work XD Jeanette: *Jumps for Team Custom, Grabs Sheep* Lets go, *Starts Shearing* Tommy: *helps sheer* Johnny: *helps sheer* Lightning: *whispers to Izzy* Hey, can I join your alliance with you, Mike, and Cody? If you add me, you have half the team. Juan: i will go first Tommy: Wait until we see if - there isn't a tattoo. Be my guest. Just bring it to us and we'll sheer it. Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Izzy, you wanted to jump, now's your chance. Derek: I'll go! *jumps, gets sheep* YAHOO! Brick: For the vets! *jumps, gets sheep* Lightning: *begins sheering* Tommy: *sheers* Juan: ali up he brings a sheep up Mike: hmm whos got the sheep? Lightning: I'm sheering one. Can I join your alliance? You'll have half the team if you add me. Brick: *sheers a sheep* Can I join too?! B: And me?! Lightning: *finishes* Nothing. Hang on, I'll get the bungee. *in private with B and Brick* We should stick together, just in case. If you're in, who first? Tommy: *sees no tattoo* Damn. *jumps with bungee, feels a rough feeling in the wool* Yes! *brings it up* Lightning: *with B and Brick* Decide quickly, they're planning on whopping our butts. Tommy: *finds tattoo* YEAH! *in private with Jeanette* Want a voting alliance? Lightning: Sha-DARN IT! Jeanette: *In Private with Tommy* Sure Thing, Is anyone else in the alliance Tommy: It's us, Johnny, Paper, and Juan. We have a 5/8 majority. Team TD Vote (1) Lightning: (CONF) I vote for Noah. It was you or Dawn. You both are intellegent, but Dawn has more physical ability. Mike: (CONF) hmm id have to say Noah, you didne t do much plus she could be useful in an alliance (CONF OUT) Whispers to lightning you can be in out alliance my plan is to have me cody you and dawn that way we can get rid of the rest of our team or win! and we could go to the final 4 so whada say? (NO ONE CAN HEAR THIS) Cody: CONF: i vote noah hes not the athletic type Izzy: I'm going to say Lightning. His whole "Sha-Whatever" deal is stupid. And so is he. (Crap i forgot that izzy never legimately said yes to the allaicne invite so scratch it Lightning: *whispers back to Mike* Count me in. Chris: Any other votes? B: (CONF) I vote for Noah. Team decision Brick: (CONF) I vote for Noah as well Noah: Well, Chris. I just realized something. I hate this show. Why do I bother coming back? Is it just the greed? Simple, simple greed? Well, I no longer want to participate in this show. I'll quit, no I'll be voted out, I'll leave with dignity and my brain held high- Dawn: You want to be voted out? Noah: Yes. Anyone smart enough would join me. WHO'S WITH ME? *Silence* Fine then, I'll stay. *reads book* (CONF) Tough crowd. Dawn: (CONF) Wow, even Noah's aura is defiant to the show. Well if he wants, I'll vote him. It would be a good deed. I think. Right? Chris: Bye Noah. This is this season's exit. *stuffs Noah in kangaroo pouch, it hops away* Episode 2 Team TD Cave (2) Dawn: Well, that was an interesting voting session. Team Custom Cave (2) Paper: *walks to Tommy* Hey Tommy. I have a question. So who is older, you or Johnny? Tommy: Same age, why? Paper: Nothing, I've just been curious about it for some reason. So what do you think the challenge will be? Category:Current